Kiryuu Kaoru
This article focuses on the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star character, '''Kiryuu Kaoru'. For the Fresh Pretty Cure! character, see Kaoru.'' is a denizen of the Dark Fall and is always together with her sister Michiru with who she guards the infiltrated Fountain of Sky. Together with Michiru, they meet Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai at The Sky Tree and in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, attend Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students. She and her sister eventually end up befriending both Saki and Mai and later assists Pretty Cure in taking down the Dark Fall. History Kaoru, along with Michiru, was created by Akudaikan to guard the Fountain of Sky from being resurrected. While there, they sometimes expressed feelings of loneliness, taking comfort in each other. One day, they saw two fairies in trouble and saved them, though did not give it much thought afterward. They later transfer to Pretty Cure's junior high school to spy on them and find their weaknesses. However, they end up softening to the environment, and when it is time for them to fight each other, they instead decide to work together. As they confront Akudaikan and Goyan, Kaoru and Michiru decide to sacrifice their own lives to save Saki and Mai. As they disappear, they are erased from everyone's memories, except for Saki and Mai's. After the Dark Fall manages to steal the Fairy Carafe, and resurrect all the defeated denizens, Michiru and Kaoru join together with Saki and Mai against the Dark Fall. The two sisters decide to go confront Akudaikan, without Pretty Cure, but they follow them anyways. During the last battle, the Sky Tree grants Moop, Foop, Flappy, and Choppy new power, enabling Saki and Mai to again become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, and Michiru and Kaoru gain the powers of the Moon and Wind respectively. They defeat Goyan together with Spiral Heart Splash Star. Power of the Wind During the last battle, Kaoru is given the power of the Wind, as Mishou Mai reverts to Cure Egret. In this form, Kaoru performs Spiral Heart Splash Star with Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, and her sister, Kiryuu Michiru, who acquires the power of the moon. Relationships *'Kiryuu Michiru': Although Kiryuu Kaoru and her sister are initially sent to destroy Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai by getting close to them she ends up making friends with them instead. Along with her sister she begs Akudaikan to stop so that she can change her own fate but end up being seemly destroyed/imprisoned. When Goyan used the Fairy Carafe to resurrect the old villains again she comes back with the help of Moop, Foop and Princess Filia and helps Saki and Mai defeat them again. *'Moop' and Foop: She once helped save Moop and Foop and seems to like them. Etymology - means "fog" or "mist". - means "pure". - means "scent", which represents the scented winds, due to her powers. Trivia *Michiru and Kaoru are the first villains who become heroic characters and live on Earth. **While Kiriya was the first villain who was willing to be reformed, he didn't survive through to the end of his series, but was reborn in a new human body with no memories of his past life. *She is the first character to be portrayed by two voice actresses, Yuka Imai and Akemi Okamura. **Kaoru's first voice actress, Yuka Imai, stepped down from the role when she became pregnant and was frequently bedridden due to morning sickness (source). She also voices Tarte's mother from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Minamino Misora from Suite Pretty Cure! as well both Ai and Princess Marie Ange from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her second voice actress, Akemi Okamura, not only voices Foop, but also Hosshiwa from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *She shares her first name with Kaoru from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Minor characters